


Never Forget to Carpe Diem

by misura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Tony is a genius, Bucky is Bucky and Steve has enough hugs for two people.





	Never Forget to Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> turns out it was too hard to pick one ship from your letter, so here's an extra treat? (plus, I'm always up for Civil War-fixits)
> 
> canon divergent for the end of CA:CW

_"I remember all of them,"_ Bucky'd said, and Tony'd thought to himself, before he could really think about it, _I don't_ , which wasn't fair and wasn't true, because for all that Tony might have made some mistakes, might have (let's not pussyfoot around here, Stark) been directly or indirectly responsible for a whole lot of people dying, none of those people had been Bucky's parents.

So it really wasn't the same, was it? _They_ , him and Bucky, they weren't the same.

They weren't both guys who'd started off wanting to do the right thing and then discovered that, through no fault of their own, something had gone horribly wrong.

(Tony hadn't been brain-washed. Tony'd been dying, yes, and kind of a jerk, and a bad friend, and irresponsible, immature and selfish, but nobody had put him in a chair and fried his brains so he'd forget who he was and just do whatever he was told.)

They weren't both guys who had lost sight of what was really important here, who'd hared off on some stupid personal mission without once thinking about the rest of the world maybe needing them.

(Well. If you took certain people's word for it, the rest of the world wasn't exactly wildly keen on having Tony look out for them. So that was all right. After all, nobody'd ever said that you had to save people who were assholes, or arrogant jerks, or totally unappreciative of all your efforts to tell them that they were wrong, that their best friend had been brainwashed and needed your help.)

"Tony," someone said - or, heck, not just someone; it was Steve, and it was probably a good thing that they weren't fighting anymore (not to complain, but _why_ weren't they fighting anymore?) or else Steve sneaking up on him like that probably would have been a bad thing. A punch to the face, at the very least, and getting punched by the fist that had punched Hitler was no picnic.

As it was, Steve just put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed real gentle.

Bucky was still in front of him, wide-eyed and tense - not because Tony might hit him, but because he thought Tony might hit Steve. _He's my friend._

Tony swallowed. His mouth tasted like blood.

_"I remember all of them."_

"Um," he said. He'd powered down the suit, mostly. He missed JARVIS. JARVIS wouldn't have let him get into this mess. JARVIS would have said something snarky and clever and to the point, and Tony'd have stopped and realized that he wasn't the only injured party here.

Rhodey might have done the same, in a pinch. Or Pepper - and look, that was three people who cared about him already, who'd come and get him if he ever got brainwashed into killing people because someone else wanted them dead. Three people to whom he might have said, _"It wasn't my fault,"_ and who would have believed him 100%, no doubts or questions.

(All right, some questions, probably. About the who and the how and the what to do about it.)

"Tony," Steve said again. "Please."

Tony wanted to punch himself in the face. It wouldn't hurt as much as when Steve did it. "I - " He could fix this. He was good at fixing things. Not as good as he was at breaking them, sure, but not too bad about fixing them, either, provided they were, you know, fixable. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it over drinks? I mean, coffee or something, because I don't really drink drink-drinks."

Steve hugged him.

Steve gave great hugs, even if Tony was pretty damn sure he didn't deserve this one.

 

As it turned out, Bucky didn't really want to talk about all the people he remembered killing, which was fine with Tony, really. Steve kept hugging him, which Tony told himself was perfectly all right and acceptable and not something he should begrudge Bucky.

The guy'd been brainwashed, after all. Plus, hugs were kids' stuff. The G-rated version of Steve taking off all of his clothes and really showing Bucky how happy he was that they were both still alive and no longer in danger of Tony screwing up their happy reunion.

Of course, what with the Accords and all, they weren't quite out of the woods just yet.

Still, worries for another day. Right here, right now, Tony was mostly concerned with how long Steve would keep on all his clothes.

Tony'd known Steve long enough to know when he was thinking about sex, and Steve definitely had doing the dirty deed on the brain right now - with Bucky, alas, which went to prove that there was, indeed, justice in the world. Tony could have done with a little less justice and a little more forgive-and-forget-and-that-other-word-starting-with-an-f.

On that note: "You guys want to get a room or something?"

Bucky blinked. Tony didn't think anyone who knew Steve could have missed the signs, but maybe 'getting a room' hadn't meant the same thing in the mid-20th century as it did in the early 21st one.

Steve frowned. "Don't you think there's other things we should be thinking about?"

_I know not this 'we' you speak of._ Tony frowned back, mostly because he needed some time to think of something clever and cutting to say. He felt his suggestion had been a rather virtuous and selfless one: _let's let you guys have some fun, while I figure out a plan._

Not that Tony's plans always turned out so great, but Steve might have had some faith. Some trust. They were all on the same side here, after all, even when they might not all be on the same page.

"I'm okay with it," Bucky said, shrugging.

Steve stopped frowning. Clearly, one shrug from Bucky carried far more weight than all the frowning and sensible arguments in the world.

Tony decided that he'd get tired of being virtuous and understanding and a mature adult very soon.

 

Steve's clothes hit the floor pretty much the moment they got inside, which a small part of Tony appreciated. Plus, it really drove home once again what a martyr Tony was being here, what a good friend and all-around nice guy.

He might have enjoyed being the recipient of Steve's sizable affection more, but one could not try to murder one's best friend's best friend and expect there not to be consequences.

Bucky chuckled, which Tony felt was a grossly inappropriate reaction to Steve's ... physical attributes.

"Been a while since the last time we did this."

Steve flashed Bucky a grin that by rights should have either burned or melted his clothes right off.

Bucky looked at Tony. Tony tried to look back without showing how much he judged a guy for being in the same room as a naked Steve and looking at someone else.

Apparently, he hadn't been too successful in concealing his feelings, given that Bucky smirked at him and then stepped forwards to _not_ shove him out of the room and shut the door in his face.

"Look," Bucky said, at a volume low enough for Steve not to overhear him, "either get with the program or get lost, all right?"

Bucky's hugs were a far cry from Steve's, although Tony supposed he might get used to them in time.

The question, it turned out, was whether or not he wanted to. This wasn't 'two guys hooking up after almost dying': it was 'two old friends pick up a dude and bring him to a hotel for some sex'.

It was kind of a novel experience. Usually, Tony was the one doing the picking up - girls, guys, one of each, whatever he felt like. Steve, for a couple of glorious months, before - before. Steve had been plenty, for a while, gorgeous and golden and a lot more experienced than Tony'd expected.

Steve was worth all the trouble and headaches in the world. Worth putting up with Bucky, too?

_"I remember all of them."_

_"He's my friend."_

Talk about dumb questions.

Tony put on his best smirk. "Hope you old-timers can keep up."


End file.
